


Wedding Party

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of the decade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Party

**Author's Note:**

> set after 2x18 "Born This Way"

“You can’t skip school to watch the royal wedding, Kurt.”

“But, Dad! It’s better than school; it’s history in the making. Think of the pageantry. The people. The _hats_!”

“You can TiVo it like everyone else.”

Kurt made a few determined texts and went to school wearing a fabulous hat and a sash and medals across his waistcoat. Mercedes met him in her Sunday best with Rachel beaming beside her. They marched in with their heads held high.

After school there were tea, scones, and giggling friends... and though Kurt’s handsome prince was stuck at Dalton it was still magical.


End file.
